


Wasting Time

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Community: pass_shoot_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seabs is bored, and when he's bored he's horny. Set during their rookie season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Totally cheated re: the bodyswap AU prompt because the last time I wrote body swap porn just figuring out how to make all the pronouns make sense in the porn took about three days.
> 
> Thanks to go gentle for telling me I'm pretty and checking this over for me.

Brent is bored. 

He could've gone out with some of the guys after the game, but it's raining and his knee is kind of sore, and Duncs is getting massive minutes so he made it clear he was coming back to the room to pass out the second dinner was over. 

So Brent figured he'd hang with Duncs, even though they hang out pretty much every night their not on the road, since they share a place. But Duncs is reading and Brent's stuck watching _Freaky Friday_. 

"I'm bored."

Duncs shrugs and turns the page. 

"There's nothing on TV," Brent complains. 

"You're watching a movie."

"Not a good one," Brent says, reaching for the remote and cutting Lindsay Lohan off mid-word. "I need to get laid."

"Then you should probably call the guys and figure out where they are." Duncs is still looking at his book, barely paying attention to Brent's complaining. 

"Ehh, I'm too far behind them now." And it's not that much fun going out after getting blown out by the Preds, even if he likes country more than Duncs does.

"Then you're shit out of luck unless you expect me to do something about it," Duncs says. 

Well, it's not like Brent's never thought about it before. And it's not like Vandy will be coming back to the room anytime soon. 

"Seabs?" Duncs asks, giving Brent his first clue that maybe he's been silent a little too long. 

"Well, I mean, if you're offering..." Brent says, keeping it light in case he needs to pretend he was joking. 

"I'm not sucking your dick, Seabrook," Duncs says dryly, but he keeps glancing at Brent quickly and looking away. 

This would be easier if Brent were drunk, because he could have some sort of an alibi for the shit he says next. "So I'll do you."'

“What?” Duncs asks as he starts bouncing his leg. 

Brent stretches his jaw. “I mean, you'd have to put the book down, first.”

He can see the minute where Duncs decides and tosses the book towards his bag. Brent grins and pushes himself off Vandy's bed to join Duncs on his. “Aren't you worried you'll bend the pages?”

“Aren't you going to blow me?”

“What, no foreplay needed? I mean, I know you're fast, Dunc -” Brent barely gets a hand down on Duncs's thigh before he's pulled into a kiss. It's a little unexpected, so Duncs is kind of kissing Brent's teeth for a second there, but they get it sorted quickly enough. And Brent's pretty pleased, because it means Duncs isn't being weird about this. 

He's almost as meticulous when it comes to kissing as he is with his sticks, and Brent thinks maybe Duncs is trying to make his own dental records in case Brent's body ever turns up somewhere.

...Maybe he and Duncs do spend a little too much time together, but at the moment he doesn't see any downsides to that.

He lets his hand wander up Duncan's thigh and can feel every hitch in his breath as Brent's fingers brush against his dick and, yeah, he'll be ready pretty soon here. But Brent's not in any rush, even if maybe he should be since they aren't at home.

Eventually Duncs starts shoving him, away and trying to push him down. It's not what Brent would call polite, but he's not surprised, the way Duncs yells at him when they're on the ice together.

“Seabsie, come on.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” Brent says, feeling more than a little smug about the whining tone he hears in Duncs's voice and the way he shoves his sweats down past his knees in one quick move the second Brent gives him room to do it.

Brent's kind of fascinated by how red Duncs's dick is next to the pale skin of his thighs and stomach. He wraps his hand around it, jerking it a few times because it's been a while since he's blown a guy – not since he left Lethbridge – and he kind of needs the warm up. Duncs is already proving he's easy to please if the grunting is anything to go by, so it's not that he's nervous but he wants to make it _good_.

So he scoots down the bed and takes a deep breath, but it's cut off when he glances up and Duncs and sees him just staring down at Brent like... fuck, Brent doesn't even know what, but he has to look away and get back to Duncan's dick before he wimps out.

Duncs jerks his hips up a little as Brent breathes out and his breath hits Duncs's dick, so he does it again. Duncs lets out a frustrated noise and pushes Brent's head down until he's finally got his mouth around the head. With most guys he'd be annoyed at getting shoved around like that, but Duncs usually isn't this forceful about things unrelated to hockey and Brent is kind of into it.

He tries to show off a little, taking him deeper and doing something fancy with his tongue but nearly ends up choking on his own saliva, so he has to pull back. Duncs doesn't seem to have notice how hard he whiffed on that, and Brent's fine with it. 

After that he mostly sticks to the basics, working most of the shaft with his hand and working the head with his mouth. For all that Duncs is apparently kind of a jerk in bed, he doesn't try to push Brent into taking more than he wants, or messing up the rhythm Brent gets going. And Brent is so into watching him, and feeling how tense his thighs are as he tries to keep from bucking too far into Brent's mouth.

“Seabs, Seabsie. I'm gonna -”

Brent has to pull off then, but he keeps jerking Duncs off as he pushes himself back up the bed so he can kiss him again. It only lasts a few seconds until as he comes all over his stomach and Brent's hand. He gives Duncs a minute to catch his breath as he wipes his hand off on Duncs's thigh and leaves a few kisses on his neck and jaw.

Once it looks like Duncs has any sort of reflexes again, Brent goes back to kissing him, and starts rubbing himself against Duncs, politely reminding him that Brent's still got a hard on that needs dealing with. Duncs is finally reaching for Brent's pants when they hear voices coming down the hall and the loud, obnoxious laugh is definitely Vandy. Fuck.

“Dammit,” he swears, rolling off Duncs so fast he gets lightheaded.

At least he still has his pants on, Duncs has to pull his up over the still-drying jizz on his skin and grimaces. 

“It's better than the protein shake on the carpet,” Brent says, scrambling onto the other bed as the door opens.

“Jesus are you two still bickering about that?” Vandy asks, tossing his wallet onto the table next to the TV.

“No,” Duncs says. And, Jesus, he's all flushed. Brent catches a sight of himself in the mirror behind Vandy and can tell his lips are all swollen. 

“So where'd you guys go?” Brent says, pushing himself off the bed.

“Eh, the usual.”

“Line dancing?” Duncs asks, somehow managing to sound like a smart ass even as Brent is recovering from the spike of adrenaline.

“Fuck you, what did you two do tonight?”

Duncs coughs. “Just some wrestling,” Brent says, suddenly grateful Sharpy joined the team a few months back. It might explain why Duncs is all pink and looking a little ravaged. It doesn't explain Brent's hard on, but he's hoping Vandy's not that interested in his crotch.

“Anyway, I need to go shower.” Brent says as he makes a beeline for the door.

“Uh, rematch when we get home,” Duncs says and Brent can't help grinning, even if it doesn't help his dick any.

“You two are freaks, you know that, right?” Brent hears Vandy ask as the door shuts behind him.


End file.
